Deux cousin, une histoire, amour
by James Scamander
Summary: Solo quiero estar a tu lado siempre, abrazarte y besarte. Sí, te amo Dom, te amo mucho y quiero estar contigo siempre, aunque sé que tú no sientes nada por mi, así que tranquilo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Dominique Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Slash y algo de incesto.


**Título:** Deux cousins, une histoire, amour.

**Número de palabras:** 855

**Disclaimer:** nada de este fic me pertenece, tanto lugares como personajes pertenecen a Jotaká. _Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Dominique Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Pareja: **Dominique/James Sirius

**Rated: **K

**Sumary: **slash, relación hombre/hombre

**Resumen:** _Solo quiero estar a tu lado siempre, abrazarte y besarte. Sí, te amo Dom, te amo mucho y quiero estar contigo siempre, aunque sé que tú no sientes nada por mi, así que tranquilo._

* * *

**Deux cousins, une histoire, l'amour.**

* * *

**I**

Soy Dominique Weasley el hijo de Bill y Fleur Weasley. Soy un chico pelirrojo, de 16 años de edad y que estudio en Hogwarts, en la casa de Gryffindor. Estoy en mi sexto curso y estudio junto a mi primo James Sirius, de quien estoy jodidamente enamorado, aunque este no parece estarlo de mi. O bueno, eso pienso yo, ya que no puedo meterme en la cabeza de mi primo para saber que opina, aunque deseo poder entrar en su cabeza para saber que opina de mi.

Y aquí estoy, sentado en la Sala Común y mirando fijamente a mi primo mientras este está hablando con mi hermano, y no puedo evitar sentir celos de él. Joder, estar celoso de mi propio hermano, aunque claro está demasiado cerca de él, pegándose cada vez más. Desvío la mirada al ver como ambos me mirran pero pronto vuelven a su conversación sobre Dios sabe qué, olvidando que estoy aquí o que estaba mirandolos. Pero casi lo agradezco, ya que así puedo seguir leyendo el libro que tengo en mis manos sin tener que contestar preguntas a las que no podría responder, como "que haces espiandonos". Leyendo y alzando vez en cuando la vista, muy disimuladamente, para observarlos, aunque solo estan hablando, seguramente sobre una nueva broma o criticando a un Slytherin cualquiera solo por ser de esa casa.

Alzo la mirada para ver como salen de la Sala Común y negando vuelvo a mi libro de Historia de la Magia a seguir estudiando.

* * *

**II**

Al día siguiente: estoy paseando por los pasillos, intentando despejarme un poco de mis pensamientos, _definitivamente tengo que sacarme a mi primo de la cabeza_ pienso moviendo la cabeza y peinandome con dos manos. Me siento en el marco de una ventana y miro al horizonte, dejando que la brisa que entra por la ventana acaricie mi rosto. Siento una mano presionar en mi hombro, y me giro para mirar a la persona que lo ha echo, y aquí está, la persona que me vuelve loco. James Sirius Potter, mirandome a los ojos y sonriendome, con esa sonrisa que tanto me enamora, esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón lata más rápido y que no pueda parar de suspirar, suspirar por él, suspirar su nombre.

_"Hola, James"_ sonrío mirándolo _"¿Qué tal?"_

_"Bueno... yo..."_ me mira y luego se sienta a mi lado. _"¿Podemos hablar?"_

_"Claro, dime qué te pasa"_ acaricio su mano dándole a entender que puede confiar en mi.

El sonríe cuando lo hago y se acerca a mi. Noto como se me altera mi respiración pero suspiro cuando veo que solo quiere susurrarme en la oreja.

_"Creo que yo..."_ susurra en mi oreja haciendo que se me erice el vello y me muerdo el labio miradolo _"que yo... yo..."_

_"¿Qué tú qué? _ Suspiro algo impaciente, por saber lo que mi amo... mi primo quiere decirme.

_"Yo..."_ toma mis mejillas entre ambas manos y me mira a los ojos, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco _"creo que siento algo por ti, pero no se que es"_ mi corazón da un vuelco pero lo miro para ver como empieza a reír, pensando que solo es una broma. Pero solo veo un leve sonrojo en él.

_"Solo estas bromeando. Intentas reírte de mi, ¿verdad?"_ Digo alzando una ceja esperando que este asienta y se ría en mi cara, como la mayoría de los que saben que es gay han hecho, aunque en realidad se que ninguno de mis primos realmente lo ha hecho, y menos James. No sabía porque, pero James me apoyó desde el principio, para que se lo dijera a mis padres, deseando que fuese feliz, sin preocuparme de lo queque los demás dijesen o pensaran de mi. Sí alguien realmente me ha apoyado desde el principo a sido él, por lo que no me sorprende nada verlo negar.

_"No, claro que no. Lo digo enserio, pero no se exactamente lo que es. Solo quiero estar a tu lado siempre, abrazarte y besarte. Sí, te amo Dom, te amo mucho y quiero estar contigo siempre, aunque sé que tú no sientes nada por mi, así que tranquilo"_ me dice lo más rápido que puede y después baja la cabeza, sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba.

_"Lo... ¿Lo dices enserio?"_ Éste simplemente asiente y sonrío, mirándolo. Paso un dedo por su barbilla y la acaricio para luego elevarla con éste haciéndolo que me mire a los ojos. Me acerco a sus labios lentamente, disfrutando del momento, de su aroma que desprende y no pudiendo evitar sonreír al sentirlo, y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios, un beso que rápidamente me responde. Me separo un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. _"Yo también te amo, James"_

Cojo su pelo moreno, acariciándolo con una mano y lo vuelvo a atraer hacía mi para volver a besarlo y sonreír sobre sus labios. James deja besos en mis mejillas, haciendo que sonría y acaricio su mejilla.

_"Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta, Dom"_ me sonríe, cogiendome de la mano y caminando hacía los jardines sin soltarme.

_**FIN**_


End file.
